The present invention relates to the electrical operating circuitry of a textile spinning machine, winding machine or the like, and more particularly to the temporary maintenance of the voltage level in a control circuit for auxiliary devices and the drive motors of such textile machines.
Conventional textile spinning machines, winding machines or the like have drive motors supplied with electrical energy from a three-phase power source and have a control voltage circuit for supplying electrical energy to auxiliary devices. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that if an outage of the three-phase power source occurs, even for a very short period of time, the contactors and power relays in the control circuits of the drive motors and auxiliary devices will deenergize causing disruption of the operation and control with eventual stoppage of the machine, resulting in lost production and requiring resetting and restarting of the machine. Outage of the three-phase power source often occurs momentarily for no longer than a few seconds or less, and may frequently be caused by switching of remote main feeders by the power supplier or by lightning. It is therefore highly desirable to prevent the voltage in the control circuit from dropping during momentary electrical outages. Conventionally, the voltage level of the control circuit may be maintained during electrical outages by the inclusion of batteries or generators, but these devices are not without their disadvantages and both have high initial costs and require regular maintenance and monitoring.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a more reliable spinner arrangement for maintaining the voltage level in the electrical control circuits of a textile spinning machine, winding machine, or the like in response to momentary drops in voltage of the three-phase power source